2 Plus 1 More Equals To A Big Happy Family!
by xXVampire-emo-girlXx
Summary: sequel to 'roommates' What happens when a Couple dicides to add another to the family picture? The obvious couple Neji and Tenten dicide to have a child but whith no experience what so ever, will the new couple overcome there problems and raise a happy family? and what happened with Takahashi Ken from the last story! Lets see! more couples inside!
1. a new life!

**Hi ya'll! Yay, my first fanfic!**

**EEEEEEKKKKKKK!**

**Okay, this is a continuation of the story 'Roommates' so if you haven't read that story then don't bother reading this one or else it won't be as interesting.**

**I wanted to write this story because the story 'Roommates' had left me inspired so if you have read that story than I fully allow you to read this story, any questions may I ask?**

**...**

**...**

**No, okay, hope you enjoy!**

**Declaimer: I do not own Naruto at all.**

**Couples: NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, kibaTema**

'_Talking/ Thinking to inner self'_

_Talking._

_**Chapter 1: A new life!**_

_**Tenten's P.O.V**_

"_A quiet cool breeze suddenly began blowing through the window across the desk"_

...

...

I slowly opened my eyes to a fairly sunny morning in my bedroom before looking around suddenly realising that I was now back inside my four months old (so far) new bedroom, I had to get up and Soo take a shower **(A.N, Now how smelly do you smell when you get up in the morning?")** but was too tired to so instead I turned around on bed just stare into the sleeping eyes of the man I loved, he had hair running down messily up to his lower shoulder blades and over his shoulder and around his neck and had the most cute sleeping eyes like new moons.

It had been four months since I got married to the Hyuuga family, it was a new day and I had to make sure it looked like one, so...

...

...

...

^.^

Doing my usual routine I got up lazily from my bed and walked around and leaned down to still be standing, looking at my not so much newlywed husband anymore.

I sighed, looking at him with amusement before I slowly started shaking his arm nagging him to wake up already.

"Neji-kuun?" wakey-wakey sleepy head, (yes I know I'm still as childish as I was four years ago since I'm now 22 years old already and Neji was 23) Anyways,

It was obviously no use which I already knew caus it totally happed every morning but I would keep screaming until he woke up but today I guessed that I wanted to try something really _stupid and crazy_, so I did.

I stood up straight again and ran to the bathroom while grinning endlessly and got a medium sized bucket of cold water (which was really stupid) and sat it on my bedrooms marble floor and quickly rushed over and slid his bed sheets onto the other side of the bed.

I grabbed his arm and slowly pulled him out of the bed half way (only so that he wouldn't wake up just yet) so only his head was almost touching the marble floor then I took the bucket of water at first hesitated but then an even wider grin appeared on my face as (I said I was still childish) I cheekily poured all the cold water down on Neji's face (which was really crazy) as he abruptly woke up with an angry look on his face.

...

"Uh-oh!" "RUN AWAY!" I screamed running down the hall way laughing my head off!

As I was running I suddenly felt a clutching pain of guilt and gasped.

"_What if he catches a cold?" _I thought looking very worried.

I ran back to the room, quickly opened the door and there stood a very shocked and speechless Hyuuga sitting at the side of his bed, then he did what I hoped he didn't.

"Ah-choo!" sneezed neji.

A very painful worry took over me as I ran to get him a warm towel while trying not to let the tears come out, as I got the towel I rushed over to him and quickly started drying him with the dry towel, as soon as he was roughly dry I put my forehead on his to check his temperature and suddenly panicked as his head was starting to burn up.

"OMG Neji, I am Soo sorry!"I mumbled.

As I was going to get him an ice pack and thermometer when suddenly a hand grabbed mine and then I turned around facing Neji's calm face looking at me wearily.

"Its okay" he said looking unusually calm

"I'm fine, I'll be okay really"

"Ah-choo!"

"Ohh, Neji I am so sorry" I said as I started to sob,

"sigh, what am I going to do with you?" he softly said as he pulled me close against him, I was so upset I couldn't control myself with my crying, I was so stupid to not control myself, but when I looked at him all my worries faded away, I knew he was going to be alright, he's strong man but I really didn't want him to catch a cold, I sighed feeling guilty.

_**(I know right too dramatic and too emotional, you can't blame me I couldn't come up with anything as I said it is my first fanfic!)**_

"Hey do you want to go somewhere or not?"

I looked up at him curiously but then resisted because I remembered the cold or flu or whatever you would call it.

"Oh no you don't not in your condition, what am I going to do if you just decide to fall unconscious all of a sudden, huh?

"Well it is your fault, why'd you do that anyway?"

"Uhh, no reason!" I quickly said

"You seriously think I'm _that_ weak, well I am _at least_ not as weak as you are" he looked at me with those bright full moon eyes.

I pouted before playfully strangling him on to the bed.

Then all of a sudden the door opened revealing another Hyuuga and a Blondie.

"hey guys!" the Hyuuga screeched as she opened the door then suddenly froze in mid air blushing like crazy while the other one just stood and stared.

...

...

"Uh, sorry to have disturbed you!" and with that the young Hyuuga grabbed blond guy and ran out the door, and before I knew what had happened they were already gone.

...

...

...

^.^'

"Umm, what just happened?" I asked slowly.

"I think those to mistaken us on doing something ridiculously unmentionable.

"AAAHHH!" I screeched.

(That totally surprised Neji of course I mean c'mon, me screaming out of now where, hehe)

I quickly jumped off Neji and ran out the door forgetting all about Neji and his fever.

...

Then came back went into the bathroom washed my face brushed and so on, then went out the door again.

"Wait up guys, it's a misunderstanding!"

"AAHH! I forgot my new change of clothes.

I went back into the bathroom with the new set of cloths and quickly ran out while wearing them of course.

"Okay, that was weird" Neji said slowly before doing the same I had just a while ago, you know brushing, showering a new change of clothes and so on.

And because of my super good hearing I heard that of course

(Okay I've got to stop saying that!)(_Of course_)

**Neji's P.O.V\**

I was taking a shower thinking about what just recently happened.

_Ok, so first I wake up in the morning ending up to be totally drenched by my wife, then she start panicking over nothing more than a fever, yeah that's my over reacting wife! Hehe._

_**Hello long time no see!**_

_Oh god, not you again I.N I thought you went over to I.S to see how she is doing with the marriage stuff._

_**That's no reason to not see you**_

_Urgh_

_**Anyways what's up with your little missy?**_

_Hey, don't call her that!_

_**Oooh! Your being over protective of her again!**_

_Get lost_

_**Fine but remember I am you,**_

_**You just can't get rid of me that easily**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Phew, I thought I'd never get rid of that jerk even if it's just for a little while.

Anyways,

I went to the kitchen where I found my wife, my cousin and her boyfriend having breakfast on the table.

"Well your finally here hurry up and take your breakfast from the microwave it's gonna get cold" said Tenten cheerfully. (yeah, my wife)

"Yeah yeah, whatever, hey what do you think you're doing in my house this early in the morning huh, Uzamaki?"

The Blondie then looked up at me with a stupid grin.

"Well, you see, um"

Naruto was blushing and stuttering it was very easy to notice that he was going to say something that was more embarrassing than it was embarrassing to Hinata my cousin. (yeah the Hyuuga that came into our room and forged out a rather stupid misunderstanding)

...

...

"Um"

...

...

^.^'

"Um, Naruto maybe I could tell Tenten san to tell Neji nee-san, then maybe it will be a lot easier for you"

"No Hinata Chan I'll do it, it's my responsibility" Naruto quickly said before staring back at me.

_I raised an eyebrow at this._

Hinata who was blushing as much as Naruto was looked at me pleadingly to understand Naruto as he was going out of his way to say this, I raised my eyebrow again disapprovingly.

"What is it Naruto, spit it out" I said impatiently.

"Go easy on him Neji, I think this is more important than your impatience" tenten looked at me with a glare.

I sighed and then turned back to a tomato red faced Naruto.

Naruto gathered up all his energy before he quickly spat out to avoid all his embarrassment.

"I- I, Naruto Uzamaki would like to ask your Cousin Hyuuga Hinata's hand in marriage!"

"W- What!"

**A.N Soo, how was it? This is my first story ever so please don't worry about all the lack of humour it will come in the next chapter if it hasn't already come up on this one.**

**Please review I really want to know what you think and give some tips on what to put in the next chapter.**

**Thanks!**

**With lots of happiness**

_**XXVampire-emo-girlXx!**_


	2. i want a baby!

**Hello everybody my next chappie is about to start oh and just a quick reference!**

**Couples: NejiXTen, InoXShika, SasuXSaku, NaruXHina and KibaXTema!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto how many times do I have to tell you that Ugh!**

'_**Thinking/Talking to inner'~**_

_**Chapter two: I Want A Baby!**_

_**Tenten's P.O.V**_

Before me stood a fairly surprised Neji, I offcourse did the same when I first heard about it but this look on his face was just priceless.

I smiled as I walked up to him so I could try to release him from his shock.

"Neji?"

"Neji-saan?"

After hopelessly trying over, oh I don't know twenty times I just figured it was to come to this.

I walked around him until I was facing his face; I reached up and pecked him on the lips...

...

...

^.^'

"_**Umm, this isn't working."**_

_Funny that, it always worked on him before. Well all I could do now was to break his over reacting body until it crumpled to bits!_

_*All out of nowhere I got an imaginary club and smashed it in to his face, satisfied in my head as the result was nothing more than a pile of dust.*_

_Ha-ha I actually killed well smashed him with a club I am more than satisfied about now!_

"_**It's all in your head."**_

_Did I say you could but in?_

"_**Well no, but one thing's for sure,"**_

_Oh, and what's that?_

"_**Well you really have a creepy sense of imagination!"**_

_You can't blame me I actually feel proud of myself for once!_

"_**Hey are you even paying attention to Hinata, she saying something" *waving arms around***_

_Yeah yeah._

_**...**_

...

"Umm Tenten?"

"Huh?"

I looked at a worried Hinata staring at me.

"Oh right!" I said as I smiled at her *cough! Goofy grin*

**(He he!)**

All the same.

...

...

Neji suddenly gained control over himself and was about to protest the confusing request when all of a sudden I quickly grabbed his arm and began running all the way to our bedroom while glancing a quick 'I-need-to-talk-to-Neji-for-a-bit' look to the two love birds only left staring into thin air.

When we got to our bedroom I quickly shoved him and myself inside and locked the door behind us.

Neji stood there blankly, when he opened his mouth to say something I quickly cut him off to say something first.

"Look, I know what you're going to say." I said before he began to start to say something.

"Naruto will not be marrying my precious cousin!" he began before I cut him off.

I imitated him trying to sound like sound like him as much as possibly while adding a giggle at the end.

"You shouldn't do that, your bad at it" he said bluntly.

I pouted.

"Don't do that you'll ruin your pretty face"

"Oh shut up that's not what we're talking about here" I said with a shade of pink rising on my cheeks,

…

…

"Umm, Tenten what are we supposed to be talking about again?"

"Uhh, I dunno, hmm"

"Oh yeah! it was about the marriage, well anyways you should at least give them a chance I mean c'mon what is so wrong about the two getting together besides haven't we already gone through the same thing and obviously they want to know what it's like living together!"

"I know what you're getting at but Naruto. Well Naruto he's just~"

"Just?"

"He might end up hurting her in the end, he's just too rough!"

"What about a 1 month trial to see how it will go if they were living together plus it might be fun, oh and they can have the wedding at the same time Sakura has it's going to be soo cool!" I suggested.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try we'll see how it goes I guess"

"Yay! Thanks Neji!" I yelled as I jumped over him and pinned him to the floor,

"G-get off me your really heavy you know!"

I got off him and ran out the door to share the good news

Naruto! Hinata! Guess what!

They looked at me with hopeful eyes "did he accept the request?" Asked Naruto.

"Not quite but I'll tell you this" I quickly whispered into their ear

The gasped in happiness and surprised

"Tenten!"

"Duty calls! got to go, hey Naruto why don't you take Hinata to your place and discuss it a little while I go see my sweetheart kay?" 

"Besides I've got my own discussion to talk to him about!" I squealed to myself before rushing back upstairs to my beloved."

"_**You're not going to ask him for that are you?"**_

_Oh come on what's wrong with having a ~real family~_

"_**But then you're going to have to do that and those kind of things"**_

_All the better for you huh_

"_**True!"**_

_Good then you can take care of that part okay_

"_**Hey wait a-"**_

_Go back inside your little mouse hole, I think I have a little bit of discussing to do!_

…

…

_Running, running man this place is big!_

**Neji P.O.V**

I heard footsteps rushing to my room while I was sweeping the floors and making the bed,

(That's right leave the house work to the big boy's hehe)

When tenten suddenly came into my room.

"Hey neji!" she gasped

"Yeah what?"

"Umm i was wondering..." she started saying as she slowly came up to me.

"Hmm?"

"Uh you know, um i was just thinking what it would be like if we had one or two kids of our own, if you know what i mean"

"Tenten I don't know, going through pregnancy can be very painful!"

"I know that, but i just fell like i want to become a parent who can be relied on and not just be the one to rely"

"I know what you mean but do you even have any experience with kids?"

"Sure I do! I'm not the only one who had a babysitter part time job back when we were still highs coolers!"

"Yeah but..."I trailed off.

Then she started to pout... Again.

"Okay fine do whatever you want just don't cry when the bubble breaks"

She blushed.

"Neji!"

"Hehe"

"When shall we get started then?"

"Tonight!" She grinned.

**A/N hi guys! I know It's been a long time, but I had lost my writing spirit for a while and had to get some more ideas on how to flow with it but in the end hopefully it turned out right so R&R!**


End file.
